


Good Baked Love

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Ficlets that turned into Fanfiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Bakery AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Caring Sam, Caring Sam Winchester, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Other, Relationship(s), lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester went back to college to finish his degree. Dean and Castiel are off hunting together and taking care of monsters, so Sam can study in peace.<br/>The young Winchester-Brother starts working at a bakery, because he wants to pay for his studies in a genuine way.<br/>On his first day in the bakery, he meets Eileen Leahy. </p><p>Good Baked Love, Bakery Au, lots of fluff and Saileen! <3</p><p>This FanFiction started out as one of my follower specials on tumbr and now we are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Baked Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemoonweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosemoonweaver).



His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was so nervous, his palms got sweaty. Sam bit his lips. What was wrong with him? This was not a case. This was not a monster. This was just a new job, nothing more. The fact, that they even offered him a chance left the young man wondering. And nervous.

He tried not to think about the cases he still did during the night or when Dean called him and asked him for help. But Castiel and Dean were a pretty good hunting team. And Sam had been able to go back to college and tried to finish off his courses now. And to pay for it with good and genuine work. Somehow he had stumbled over an offer from a bakery near the campus. And after an interview, they took him.

Sam briefly clenched his fists to calm himself, before he stepped through the door. The little bell on top of the door gave a soft chime that echoed through the still empty bakery. Sam could hear steps nearing and stood still. A woman with bright blonde hair, the same that gave him the interview, came towards him. “Hello, Sam. Thank you for being on time.” The woman greeted him and after a short handshake, Sam followed her to the back of the bakery.

He remembered her name. It was Sahra. And Sam was really thankful for the opportunity. “Well, Sam, I am going to show you around the bakery so you know where you can find all the things you need. But your main part is to sell our goods.” Sahra explained with a kind of happy sing-song voice. Sam just nodded and tried to remember everything important Sahra showed him.

After the short guided tour around the bakery, that had been longer than expected, Sam could go home again. His real workday would start tomorrow. And Sam was like an overly excited puppy.

The next day, Sam was awake at 5 am, two hours before he was supposed to be up. But the young man couldn’t sleep anymore. He was walking up and down in his single room in the student dorm. He went through everything again that he had been told that was important. He hadn’t been this nervous since a long time. Yes, hunts were exciting, but he knew what to do there. Here he just wasn’t sure. And he wanted to be good at the job.

The first day started without any big inconveniences. Sahra helped him with the first couple of customers and after a few, she left him alone and watched from the back from time to time how he handled them. Sam grew more confident and he always had a bright smile on his face. Working in this bakery was so much fun.

Exactly that smile fascinated the young girl, that just had entered the store. She was maybe a little younger than Sam and had brown, middle-long hair and brown eyes. The door fell shut behind her as she approached the counter. Two more customers were in front of her. Sam was all friendly and handed them everything they asked for.

Eileen watched his movements, his facial expressions. She saw his lips move, but she didn’t hear a sound. Eileen Leahy couldn’t hear. She was deaf. It never really bothered her, she got along with it quite well. Everyday tasks were sometimes a little different than for ‘normal’ people, but she got along quite well. Besides other little tricks, she had to learn, she was also able to read lips quite well. A necessity she had to get along with, to cope with the ‘hearing world’.

Sam put the money he had gotten from the last customer in the register and smiled up to her. “What can I get you, miss?” He asked friendly. Eileen smiled unconsciously back at him and pointed at the goods she wanted. The boy in front of her was puzzled for a short while, however, he got her everything she desired and handed it to her. “Anything else miss?” Sam was still polite and friendly.

The girl irritated him a little, but he didn’t say a thing, he tried to treat her like any other customer this day. Although he asked himself, why she didn’t talk. Pointing was so much more difficult than just telling him, what she wanted. Still, the younger hunter tried to do his best on his first day and it seemed, like he had encountered his first ‘difficult customer’.

Eileen smiled and signed ‘no, thank you’. And His face lit up with suprise. Sam suddenly knew why she didn’t talk. Not because she was shy or just didn’t want to talk, but because she couldn’t. Sammy remembered the few lessons he had taken in sign language ages ago and signed slowly a clumsy ‘you are welcome’. Eileen’s eyes grew big and her face was lit up with a beautiful bright smile and a light blush, that made Sam smile in return. Eileen was actually taken aback a little, because the young man in front of her apparently knew how to sign. She wasn’t used to people to know any signs, especially not in everyday life.

Eileen handed Sam the money and, even if she usually wasn’t like this, her heart seemed to skip a beat, as their hands brushed together shortly. She took her goods, waved and went to the door. There she turned around and signed ‘until tomorrow’, before she walked out of the store, leaving a still slightly smiling Sam behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this was so much fun to write.  
> I love Saileen! <3 A Fluffy Bakery-AU. I really dig this. 
> 
> Also, I am (kinda) back on track again and will update one fanfiction after the other and finish the rest of the follower special over the course of the next few weeks. ^-^


End file.
